It is desirable to incorporate transistors and other components capable of operating at voltages above 30 volts, commonly known as high voltage components, in integrated circuits (ICs) which contain other components operating at less than 10 volts. It is furthermore desirable to reduce the area required for isolation of high voltage components in ICs in order to reduce manufacturing costs. High voltage isolation features such as deep n-sinkers and deep n-wells undesirably consume significant area.